


Who said I was a copycat?

by Supercat47



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor White (Among Us), Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Secrets, Slow Burn, Suspicious Red (Among Us), Transgender, Weirdness, beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercat47/pseuds/Supercat47
Summary: It should be easy. Find the imposter and send them out to space. But why is it so hard now?
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Blue/White (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan & Lime (Among Us)
Kudos: 4





	Who said I was a copycat?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first part! This is my first story, So.. I wouldn't mind some good feedback to write better!

It's Always been easy. "Go to space" They said. "It's fun" they also said, but they were wrong, so damn wrong. Red would slide his key card through the card checker the screen giving the info "Ben Anderson - Age: 25- Codename: Red" 

He would give a sigh, a frown on his face ,7 years of torture. 7 years of death and pain, But yet he couldn't leave. His time with MIRA wasn't over. But he kept surviving. Each imposter he seen would be shipped into space to their death. it never affected him. a frown always on his face, He would put his card in his pocket, walking through a gate and into a hall way then walking into a hallway that would have a sign that said "HALLWAY TO SHIP 632"

Red would board onto the small ship. 9 others would already be on the ship. He looked over the group. then to the only seat which was in the middle of Cyan and Black. Giving a small sigh that was unheard. Red would walk to the seat, sitting down with his helmet on his lap. Brown eyes over looking the group he would have to deal with for who knows how long.

"Hi there!" Red would look to his right. seeing a Cyan who was true to his color. dyed light blue hair and Blue eyes. "Hmph?" Red would look at Cyan, as if seeing if he would have a talk with him. "I'm Alex! Alex Jackson, Who are you?" Cyan would give a joyful glare. a main sign of just being new to MIRA. Which in turned cause Red to just shake his head "Sorry. but giving out Names isn't needed. Just call me Red."

Cyan would give a frown towards Red. "Awe.. Alright.. x" Cyan would then wave to Lime. who waved back. A smile on her face.

Red would give a sigh. he was in one hell of a ride putting his helmet on as a voice would come over the speakers

"SHIP 632 IS ABOUT TO TAKE OFF. I REPEAT: SHIP 632 IS ABOUT TO TAKE OFF"


End file.
